How my wish came true
by kuroneko1815
Summary: What if the person who hurt her suddenly appeared without anyone knowing what if there are a few missing letters to why he did that and why he doesn’t remember them or why even though they see him they cant recognize him, as if they don’t know him, why su
1. Challenges to face, starting a new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy

A/N: I hope you like this

How my wish came true

_**Chapter One: Challenges to face starting a new life….**_

Mikan was sitting outside crying, for her boyfriend left her that day without even saying goodbye. She was shocked at how Natsume could be so cold hearted to just leave her like that, they had been in a relationship for eight years then one day he just disappears before graduation leaving only a note saying he left and don't bother me.

**Dear Mikan,**

**Don't even bother me cause were through.**

**I hate your guts you stupid girl.**

**I left the academy because I couldn't stand you.**

When the others read it they were all outraged at whom they thought was their friend only to find out that their beloved kuro neko only to find out that he has betrayed a friend their light. They hated him for what he did. Three days after that Mikan hardly smiled.

Tsubasa as usual tried to cheer Mikan up but whatever he did only reminds her of the times they shared. I wonder can her heart be filled again with love and laughter can she smile again a true smile that comes from the heart and reflects in her eyes can she pickup the broken pieces of her heart and of her life and move on without him? Start a new life and stay with friends can she do it for her friends and more importantly for herself?

But what about Natsume did he leave her out of disgust or out of love and longing to protect her only he knows the reason behind it or is he really the only one who knew about it. Who knows if they shall meet again only time and the sisters of destiny know?

Faith and Destiny each has a clan of siblings under it watching her with pity. Everyone who tried to cheer her up found it impossible even Tsubasa anything he does to cheer her up reminds her of the past how much he used to annoy Natsume with their brother-sister like relationship but of course Natsume didn't know that because he always jumped into conclusions and would use his alice to burn him. Even though all these things happened it was a surprise she managed to see a light in what used to be her dark world, the dark world which Natsume created ever since he left Mikan. Her light was the reason why she smiled true smiles and laughed because she enjoyed, she was happy and so were her friends because their light can finally shine and lead them once again and they would do anything just to protect their light from any harm because they just couldn't stand losing it again because if they did they would surely lose their way. Now they have another reason to smile another reason for all of them to stay together and to help each other get through the challenges of life. Lets all see what the future has in store for them.

They all knew that they would start a new life together so they must forget about him but one thing they know is that she will never forget about him and would always keep him in her heart, she would never let him go but maybe it would be alright if she didn't but still moved on with her life.


	2. A new light

_**Chapter Two: A new light**_

After two months of her friends trying to cheer her up and two months of feeling sick Mikan decided its best to see a doctor so with her friends, father figure and old teachers they left to go to the doctor wanting to be there every moment so that they would never miss the chance to see Mikan smile after a long time, and true enough it would be the first time to see her smile in months. When they got to the doctor she went in for a check up and when the results came back they were all shocked but happy and they saw it the first real smile she gave in along time they all saw it and they all knew why and they were happy for her because she was pregnant. Yes she was pregnant she smiled and remembered that night it was a week before Natsume left her. She was cheerful again and they had the baby to thank for that so they all agreed that no matter what happens they will stick together. Especially since all of them are a couple now well almost all of them

**Couples**_**Single**_

**Anna & Koko1.**** Mikan**

**Nonoko & Yuu2.**** Sakurano**

**Hotaru & Ruka3. Narumi**

**Sumire & Mucho****4. Jinno**

**Yura & Kitsuneme5. Serena**

**Aoi & Yoichi6. Noda**

**Misaki & Tsubasa7. Misaki Sensei**

**Nobara & Tono8. Persona (Serio)**

**Yuri & Subaru**

**Mira & Kaname**

Big surprise how the teachers could be there but they have already talked to the academy about it and with Hotaru and the others help they were able to leave with their beloved students. They were all shocked and surprised to know that the very famous kuro neko has a child not to mention with the possessor of the rarest alices they have already informed the academy and the academy agreed that they will not take any child from their group as long as they train them and make sure that they don't join the AAO or any other groups that will harm the academy. Since the teachers are there anyway.

A/N: Mira is just my creation her whole name is Mira Hisami She is Mikan's cousin she has Japanese, Chinese, European, Filipino & American Blood she has all alices and some powers you wouldn't expect she is one of the European princesses which makes Mikan royalty she is very powerful and rich as well as her family is one of the founders of Alice Academy. Though she has all those and she is very beautiful she has a kind heart and a lovely personality she is also very talented, she always treasures her friends and her family and Mikan the most because they are closer. She comes from a big family and her family treasures Mikan though they rarely get to see her and Mira. Mira is a childhood friend of Ruka and Natsume and also of Hotaru and of course Mikan, though they are in the same year Mikan refers to Mira as Oneechan because Mira is a little bit older. Mira calls the teachers Uncle or Auntie. She easily befriends her classmates and the people she meets she already graduated from the academy and from different schools by the age of 8 and only returned to look after her cousin some secrets will be known in the later chapters of the story that might interest you and it might just make you stay and read. I hope you like it and please reviews and flames are allowed.


	3. Lets go home & celebrate

**_Chapter Three: Let's go home and celebrate _**

Mira was so happy to see Mikan smiling again she called her family and told them the news once she was done she called some of her friends who Mikan and Hotaru know from their past and is also a big secret to the others when they were talking to her she said that she will tell them more later. They were on their way out when

Koko said: "Hey guys lets all celebrate to congratulate Mikan"

"Yes, let's celebrate"

"I will make the food" Mira said

"I will bake a cake" Anna said

"I'll help you girls" Misaki said

"I'll make the drinks" Nonoko said

"I'll take care of Mikan and make sure she rests" Hotaru said

"We'll take care of the entertainment" Yuri, Aoi, Yura, Nobara & Sumire said in unison

"We'll take care of the decorations and setting up" The boys said in unison

"We'll go to the grocery to buy other things" The teachers said even persona

"Guys you don't need to go to all that trouble just for me" Mikan said

"What do you mean we want to do this for you and your baby" they said in unison

"thank you everyone" Mikan said

_(A/N: if your wondering why Serio is in there group it's because he sent Natsume into a dangerous mission a week before and promised him long ago that if anything were to happen to him he would look after Mikan and he told Natsume that he would only have that last mission to worry about and it should only take him a week but he told Serio that he wont return in one week and that he (Serio) would just give the letter to Mikan and he got the diploma and left which confused persona but he still kept his word to protect Mikan after all those years and he explained it both to the gang who accepted him and the academy who relieved him of his duties) _

_On their way home everyone was noisy except Mikan they just thought that she was thinking about the baby but she was thinking of something else and Koko couldn't read her mind because she was using her nullification alice and understood that she needs some time to think. _"Natsume why? Why would you do this to me? Despite the pain you gave me I still love you, Where are you I hope your safe, I still remember the day we saw your sister again and she shocked us all with what she said even Hotaru and Persona." 

**Flashback: **

It was a calm night one month ago then someone knocked on our door and woke us all up when we opened it we were all shocked to see Aoi and her father. We let her in and gave her food and we had a doctor check on Mr. Hyuuga.

_"Thank you could you please tell me where my brother is?" Aoi said _

_"I'm sorry but we don't know where he is" Mikan answered _

_"How come persona is here and you also Mikan Oneechan, why isn't oniichan here?" _

_"Because he disappeared on us a month ago leaving a very hurtful letter to his me, so we expected him to be with you" _

_"No and we were looking for oniichan for a month already and dad is really sick and we have no place to go" _

_"Aoi chan would you want to stay with us we have lots of room and we could take care of you and your dad" Mira said _

**End of Flashback! End **


	4. Let the party begin

Disclaimer: Alice Academy and Card Captor Sakura aren't mine

**_Chapter Four: Let the party begin _**

Once they were finished with their tasks they all started the party and everything was great their house or more mansion was well decorated and the food was well lined up in a buffet table ad some unexpected visitors showed up that only Hotaru, Mikan & Mira knew.

"Mikan we have a surprise for you" Hotaru said

"yes Mikan you have special visitors" Mira said

"Huh who" Mikan said

"It's a surprise baka"

"Michan" said a brunette with long hair and emerald colored eyes

"Mikanchan" said a girl with grayish blackish hair and same colored eyes as her hair

"We missed you it's been a longtime" the others said while they were giving her a hug

"Who are they Mikan" Tsubasa asked

"I'll introduce you all" Mikan said

So she was introducing them

"This is Sakura Kinomoto the Princess of Japan, card mistress & my cousin" "This is Tomoyo Daidoji Sakura's cousin and fashion designer/appointer for the royal family" "Eriol Hiiragizawa Clow Reeds reincarnation and a powerful wizard and Tomoyo's fiancé" "Li Syaoran Sakura's fiancé and can manipulate the four elements and use the cards" "This is Naoko, Rika, Touya, Yukito/Yuki, Uncle Fujitaka, Aunt Sonomi, Mr. Tereda, Miss Kaho Mizuki, Li Meillin, Chiharu & Yamazki" "these are the magical creatures Cerberus/Kero, Yukito/Yue, Spinel Sun & Ruby Moon." "Well what are we waiting for Christmas lets start the party" Mikan said

After they finished talking they started eating and the five hostesses came up and said

"Well were here to celebrate Mikan and her baby" Nobara said

"I predict this party will be a great success" Yura said

"So let's all cheer for Mikan and congratulate her" Aoi and Sumire said in unison

"Please help me welcome Mikan up the stage as she sings a song for us" Yuri said

"Alright" Mikan said

"first we would like Mr. Narumi to come up and say a speech for his daughter" Aoi said

Mr. Narumi walks up the stage and begins his speech "Thank you all for being here I have known most of you from the academy and I am happy to say that this will be a new beginning and I know that there will be problems and challenges ahead but I know we can all accomplish this together and that this child will bring us all closer together. This will be our family and I know that we would all protect this child and each other and watch the child grow so please let us all welcome the new mother and her child in our lives and be happy for we have another light. So without any further delays please welcome to the stage my daughter and the future mother Mikan Sakura Who will sing us a wonderful song.


	5. The gentle voice and the heartfelt song

**_Chapter Five: The gentle voice and the heartfelt song _**

**_My Laughter, My Smile & My Light_**

_I always dreamed of a life with you _

_You told me we'll be together forever _

_You promised me you'll always love me _

_How could you do this to me? _

Her friends were amazed at her beautiful voice 

_This child makes me smile _

_While thinking of you makes me sad _

_You've broken me up _

_But gave me my light _

_No matter (oohh no matter) _

_How much you hurt me _

_I can't forget you _

_I can't bring myself to _

They can feel her pain inside their hearts 

_But I've made my choice _

_I'll move on and be strong _

_Put on a smile laugh again _

_Cause I have my reason to _

_I'll wake up to greet them _

_They are my reason to live _

_I won't ever give them up _

_Cause they are my reason _

_To live and wake up… _

They were happy at how she gave her whole heart in singing 

_ Friends are my reason to smile _

_Family is my laughter _

_This child is my light _

_And together they are my life _

_It belongs to them _

They were all thinking the same thing they will protect her and the child 

_But I've made my choice _

_I'll move on and be strong _

_Put on a smile laugh again _

_Cause I have my reason to _

_I'll wake up to greet them _

_They are my reason to live _

_I won't ever give them up _

_Cause they are my reason _

_To live and wake up… _

They were all touched by her song they ran up the stage and hugged her.

A/N: The song was an original and I hope you like it I just thought of it as something that will express how she feels at that time. If you want to use the song please ask first. The next chapter is a secret will be revealed to them.


	6. When one secret is revealed

**_Chapter Six: When one secret is revealed _**

Hotaru, Mira and Mikan all look at each other and then nodded they decided its time to tell them so Mikan gave her visitors (Sakura and her gang) a we should tell them look and so they nodded. They stood up at the same time and walked up the stage which got the attention of the alice users. They all looked up at them with a questioning look so Tomoyo started "Well since were here and we know we can trust you I want you all to promise to never tell anyone else about what we are about to tell you"

"we promise" was the reply of the others

Sakura stepped forward and said "We are the chosen ones to take control of a council who shall be reincarnated and can't die permanently because of it and we aren't the only ones you as well"

"Nani" was the response of the students but the teachers already knew about it

"You all the former students of the academy were chosen to help and with that the princess shall remove the seals placed on you" Eriol said

"All the alice students had seals on them to prevent them from using the other alices but unfortunately the other seals were removed and only you those who stayed with the three had the seals protected. The others whose seals were removed wouldn't be able to get the power as for your teachers they don't have the seals anymore but we will give them a special gift or power besides the alice that they have some will have another power or alice as you call it based on their skills some on the other hand will be given based on their attitudes." Touya, Fujitaka & Sonomi said

"But when will our seals be removed?" Rukapyon asked

"Today at four so enjoy the party for it is truly a great day" Hotaru said

"Shouldn't we be preparing now?" Nonoko asked

"No you wont need to" Naoko answered

"Who's the princess?" Sumire asked

"I am" Mira answered

"Will we get ranked?" Koko asked

"Yes & No because your positions are already decided but since you're all close I hardly think you need to worry about it." Persona answered

After that they all started talking at how it would feel like they were in the academy again because of the ranking or how it will be great to have other alices and who do you think Imai would be in the council or If Narumi would get an alice that would suit him.

Hotaru of course is getting annoyed with them because they have gotten louder and she hasn't even finished discussing yet so she took out something from her back and shot them all the only sound that was heard for a while was

_Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka…_

They were all shocked to see the thing from their past, can you guess what it is?

Your right the Baka gun. After that Hotaru said "Noisy people won't keep quiet"

Everyone sweat dropped at her action. Hotaru continued the talk and told them the rules.

"You are not allowed to misuse the alices given to you by that I mean don't show it to anyone who isn't an alice, don't use it for evil or you will die, don't use it to show off to people and more importantly treat each other fairly just because of their positions doesn't mean their week ok that's it I expect you to follow those rules." Everyone responded "Hai" "Oh and one more thing you won't really have all alices some won't be given to you" Hotaru added.


	7. Remove the seals

**_Chapter Seven: Remove the seals _**

So they continued with their celebration until 3 then they cleaned it up together.

By 4 they were already done changing and cleaning, they met outside and began the ritual to remove the seals. _"I wonder if it would be painful." Tsubasa thought_

_"I wonder what kind of power I'd get." Narumi thought _

_"I sense this is a painful process" Yura thought _

_"This is going to be so fun" Misaki thought _

These were some of the things that Koko read in the mind of his friends.

"Alright everyone lets begin" Mikan said in her cheerful manner

"Everyone make a proper circle or else" Hotaru said taking out the Baka gun.

When they were all ready they began, mixed symbols appeared under them in a circular formation with Mira & Mikan in the middle they started chanting while Eriol & Sakura released their staff and Syaoran took out his sword.

"Light & Darkness obey your master" Mira said

"we the guardians of this earth" Mikan said

"request you to remove their seal" Mira said

"give them power to protect" Mikan said

"don't let them fall into evils hands" Mira said

"let them be an instrument and a tool for good" Mikan said

"protect them with your powers" Mira said

"give them our blessings" Mikan said

"Release" Eriol & Sakura said in unison

"Seal remove" Mira & Mikan said in unison

After that the others were screaming from pain while light was circling them. After it disappeared the others finally calmed down and were surprised at their power and the fact that Hotaru, Mira & Mikan looked different. Hotaru's hair was only up to her shoulders but it now reaches her back and is wearing a black Chinese silk dress with a slit at the right side while Mikan's hair was from her back to her waist and was wearing the same dress except it was white & Mira's long brown hair was in a half pony and her dress was a white and black Chinese dress with a slit on the right.

**Their Powers **

**_Narumi- can change a persons gender _** **_Jinno- can make it rain _** **_Person- can hide his aura _** **_Serena-can see into the past _** **_Noda-can conjure up swords _**

**_Misaki sensei- has the alice of earth _**

A/N: As for their ranking you will know on some other chapters the powers for the students almost all except nullification, technology, barrier, and seal, copy-steal-&erase alice.


	8. Make a wish

**_Chapter Eight: Make a wish_**

It was night time and the others are preparing for dinner Sakura and her gang decided to stay for the night because the palace was to far away. Mikan was outside looking at the sky there were many stars there and there was a shooting star she remembered her wish from before when she was in the academy with Natsume.

**Flashback:**

A fifteen year old brunette sat in a Sakura tree with her raven haired boyfriend when she saw a shooting star

"Ne, Natsumekun look a shooting star make a wish" the brunette said

"How about we both wish at the same time Mikan" Natsume said

They both closed their eyes and made their wish.

_"I wish that Natsume and I would be together forever and that he wouldn't leave me or break his promise" Mikan wished as she opened her eyes and looked at Natsume who was still wishing._

_"I wish polka and I would always be together and have a family or children" Natsume wished and opened his eyes to see Mikan happily looking at the sky._

"Oi, polka what did you wish for?" Natsume asked

"Pervert I can't tell you or it won't come true." Mikan answered

**End of flashback**

Mikan was releasing silent tears when Hotaru came and said make a wish.

Mikan closed her eyes and wished "I wish Natsume would come back to me so we could be a family and the others would understand I wish he would explain why he left me and tell me he still loves me and give me that smile I love so much and those kisses I hold so dear, to feel him in my arms again so I can feel his warmth and comfort."

"It reminds me of old times when we were little, stop crying now baka it makes you look uglier." Hotaru said

"Gomen Hotaru" Mikan said wiping the tears

"You're thinking about him but you should really stop it because you'll only get hurt" Hotaru said

"I know but I can't he's still a part of me and I still love him." Mikan answered

After that the others came out one by one until finally Misaki called them to dinner.

At the dinner table Misaki was telling them how great their powers are and Sumire asked what there positions are but Hotaru said "It will be known soon enough."

Narumi was showing of his alice to the students and they were shocked at how perfectly it fit his personality and how persona's alice works with his skills. After dinner while the others are doing their chores Mikan took some food a glass of water and medicine and out it on a tray and went up stairs. She knocked on a wooden door and waited for a reply.

A/N: guess whose room it is the people from the gang treat him with respect and as a family member.


	9. Meet Mr Hyuuga

_**Chapter Nine: Meet Mr. Hyuuga**_

Mikan knocked at a wooden door and was waiting for a reply finally a man's voice came out. "Come in" he said

Mikan entered and saw a middle aged man with black hair and brown eyes he has a gentle smile on his face. It's Ryoichi Keito Hyuuga a man in his forties and is sick with cancer; he along with Aoi came to the house together over a month ago.

"How are you today Uncle Ryoichi, I've brought your medicine and food." Mikan said

"I'm fine dear I wish I wasn't sick so I could help out and wouldn't be burden to you and your friends." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Who ever said you were a burden, besides it's a pleasure to know and help an old, kind and gentleman like you. I've got some good news." Mikan said while smiling

"Really I wonder what it could be oh by the way how was your check up I hope its not to serious. By the way I'm sorry for worrying you." Mr. Hyuuga said

"It's no problem anyway its about the check up the doctor said that I'm going to have a baby which means your going to be a grandfather." Mikan stated

"Really it's what I've been waiting for I just wish Natsume didn't do that to you because your going to have to raise that child alone plus the fact that your all taking care of me its just to much burden for all of you." Mr. Hyuuga said

"Uncle it's true Natsume hurt me but I still love him and your not a burden to us your like a person who gives us hope and the fact that my child is your grandchild gives you more reason to stay with us." Mikan said

"Thank you dear you just cheered this old man." Mr. Hyuuga said

Meanwhile

"Hey where's Mikan" Yukito asked

"Oh she's probably with Uncle Keito." Koko said

"Yeah it's about time Mr. Hyuuga took his medicine." Hotaru stated

"Hyuuga but I taught he wasn't here?" Syaoran answered

"Not Natsume baka his dad." Ruka stated

"Oh can we meet him?" Rika said

"Sure let's all go up." Nobara said

So when the group knocked at the door Mikan opened it and let them all in she introduced them to him one by one. They were all happy to have met each other and gain something new.

A/N: well that's our chapter for now hoped you liked it and they all have nicknames for each other even Mr. Hyuuga he was happy they all treated him like family not an outcast because of what his son did, even though he and Aoi still got a bed a roof food and a family and new friends they were happy to be together. In their group to them Natsume is dead to them for what they did to Mikan but for her he is still in her heart and would always be their.


	10. Seven months later

_**Chapter Ten: Seven months later**_

After seven months Mikan was rushed to the hospital because she is about to give birth.

Everyone was there and when I say everyone I mean it. The whole gang, the teachers, Sakura's gang, Mr. Hyuuga. Hotaru along with the other girls was with Mikan in the emergency room. After eight whole hours the gang was finally allowed in.

"You may go in now." The nurse said

"Thanks okay guys let's go in." Kaname said

"May I ask which one of you is the father?" The nurse said

"Sorry miss we don't know where the father is he disappeared nine months ago before we graduated." Yuu said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that and they would have looked like the perfect family at least she isn't like all the other girls whose boyfriends did that she's strong and beautiful." The nurse said

"Mikan isn't like that at all although the last part was true I just wish my son didn't do that to such a sweet girl with such sweet friends nor should I say family." Mr. Hyuuga said "So you're a grandfather now you must be happy." The nurse said

"I am what may I ask is the gender of the baby?" Mr. Hyuuga said

"Boy or girl?" Koko asked

"Both" the nurse answered

"Is that even possible?" Kitsuneme asked

The nurse simply laughed and told them to follow her. When they got in they were surprised to see Mikan and the other girls smiling. They were looking at the baby but were surprised to see that there was more than one baby. Yes Mikan Sakura gave birth to quadruplets meaning four identical babies 2 boys & 2 girls at one point they were happy but a bit shocked among the crowd the proudest were Mikan, Aoi & Mr. Hyuuga

When Hotaru asked what they would name the baby Mikan simply smiled and said

"This one would be named Ryoichi after uncle." Referring to a baby boy with dark brown eyes like Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Hyuuga smiled and said it's an honor.

"This one is Yuka after my mother because even though she was at the AAO she still helped me and gave back the cure and protected me and you guys." Persona agreed as he looked at the baby girl Mikan was referring to she had the same eyes as her mother.

"Ayame because it fits her." She was referring to a baby girl with red piercing eyes.

Everyone agreed with her it does fit her perfectly.

"And this little one is Matsuke because he is the first born." Mikan said holding the final baby with red piercing eyes like Ayame. When they were done they all took turns holding each baby and a few days past and they allowed Mikan to go home with her family. The gang was busy taking care of the preparations that Mr. Narumi and Mr. Hyuuga were the ones who brought her home. By now Mr. Hyuuga is better but still has to take the medicine. When they arrived they surprised Mikan by throwing her a welcome home and congratulations party. Everyone was so happy and they enjoyed each others company until it was finally time to sleep Mikan went upstairs with her friends behind her she was holding on to Matsuke while Hotaru had Ayame, Anna had Ryoichi and Nonoko had Yuka the boys were following bringing some things up they entered Mikan's room and opened a door which led to a nursery which has three doors one for Mikan's room one for the closet and one for the access of others without having to go into Mikan's room it was well decorated & furnished with expensive materials for the babies.


	11. After their birth

_**Chapter Eleven: After their birth**_

Mikan woke up in the middle of the night she smiled because she knew her babies were hungry. She locked the doors to her room and the nursery and fed the babies. Two people were walking outside the house and they were holding hands they were talking and obviously they worried about Mikan and her babies for they knew that people would come after them because of their powers but that only motivated them to protect her and her children. When Mikan was about to go to sleep she unlocked the door to the nursery incase someone wanted to check up on them. The next day Mikan woke up because she heard her babies crying she quickly fed them and went downstairs with the baby this time she decided to use the elevator so she put the babies on a stroller and grabbed some other things when she got down everyone was busy so Mikan went outside and sat on the huge porch humming a tune while rocking her babies (the others bought two crib like basinet that can hold two babies in each and can be rocked) She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air and let the wind sweep through her face and her hair.

**Mikan's POV**

I let the air relax me while rocking my baby and humming a tune.

"It's such a beautiful day I wish I could have more days like this. I wish you were with me, why? Why did you do that Natsume I thought you loved me or were you just using me all along? Am I really that disgusting to you?" All these thoughts rushed through her head and soon she found herself singing.

You said you'll stay with me forever

You promised me I'm your only girl

Tell me did mean those things before

What made you change and leave me?

Why would you do this to me and to us?

I'll be here watching them for ever

Won't let them out of my sight can

I move on without you or maybe I can't

Out of sight out of my life

You should see what happened

I've changed so much

I still smile and laugh

But I still yearn for you

I still yearn for your touch

(Repeat 2 xs)

When the others heard this they knew how she felt but at least she feels a lot better.

Happiness overwhelms her and she has a very big reason to live her life to the fullest.

They hoped it will stay this way forever to see her smile and never lose it but for some reason it felt like something was about to happen. I wonder what it could be.


	12. One Year after

**_Chapter Twelve: One year after _**

Its three months after the birth of Mikan's children which makes it officially one year since Natsume left. Things were falling in place for the family (the whole gang) everything is perfect the family is happy everyone has started going back to their work. Since Mikan is better and Mr. Hyuuga takes care of his grandchildren while Aoi and Yoichi are at school (Aoi & Yoichi are a cute couple and the most popular in their school not only for their looks but also for being the over achievers in both sports and academics and for their attitudes Aoi is carefree, cheerful mostly like Mikan, while Yoichi is quiet and well you know he's mostly like Natsume). While they were at school Hotaru is at work as head of the **Imai Company. **Ruka is a famous animal doctor and head of the **Nogi Inc. **Mikan is a famous model, singer, actress and head of the **Sakura Inc. **Sumire works as Mikan's assistant while, Kitsuneme is Ruka's assistant and Nobara as Hotaru's assistant.

Anna & Nonoko own a restaurant called **Heavenly Food** managed by Tsubasa they make thousands of dollars because of Nonoko and Anna's recipes. Kitsuneme & Mucho have a successful business called **Levitation**a well known spa that only the rich and powerful can afford, Yuri is a famous actress and Kaname is a famous writer, Narumi if a famous director, Serena, Jinno, Misaki sensei, Persona, Sakurano and Noda are elite teachers that own a very expensive private school (they also donate some funds to the academy). Subaru became a great doctor, Yuu became a famous producer, Tono & Misaki became lawyer, Mira well Mira has a lot of different high paying jobs, Yura & Koko are partners for working at the biggest news network in the world as news reporters.

This is why they are all rich and can afford anything this is also the reason why they have such a huge lot that over looks the city, the beach, a forest, some mountains and its really peaceful along the estate there are some guest houses for families that want to stay being guests they have full use of the facilities inside the estate such as a private beach, a fully stocked kitchen, one of the spa's, a gym, pools etc… they don't have servants and they only hire when it is needed so they pay the person a high amount of money that is why it is alright if they only serve for one month. Things for them are going perfectly well and they have the best lives don't you think. A lot of people envy them because of their lives but only they know how much suffering they each have gone through that's why they stick together to help each other with their problems and I highly doubt that they would ever go bankrupt anyway they all have their reasons for choosing their jobs but little do they know something shocking is about to happen to them something unexpected.


	13. The shocking news: The truth

**_Chapter Thirteen: The shocking news: The truth _**

It was a bright morning and everyone was busy doing their chores and little do they know that a storm is about to arrived and shake their whole lives. Our lovely brunette was in the living room talking to her Uncle Ryoichi about the plans for the celebration of the babies fourth month and they were making a list of things to buy and preparations, the food as well. Mikan has taken the day of and Mr. Hyuuga is a world known painter so he can work anywhere the world knows that the whole family is living under one roof. The two of them are the only ones left in the house besides the babies and they were deciding on who to invite since the babies haven't been outside yes Japan knows about the famous Mikan Sakura having babies but the question was who the father was since they didn't talk about him.

**Somewhere in ** **America**

In an office of a prestigious law firm a man sat on his desk reading the news paper when he received a call that shocked his life.

**Ring-ring **

"Hello" The man said

"Is this Mr. Alex Cruz?" another man asked

"Yes this is he what do you need?" Alex said

"Mr. Alex this is Lorenzo Duke I'm from the police department we have found your client has died from a car accident please contact his family immediately and we shall release his body by Tomorrow if his family lives on another country I suggest that you go their and take his body with you and offer your condolences to them."

"I see thank you then. Good bye sir and I shall see you tomorrow then." Alex said

"Good bye to you too sir." Lorenzo said

They both dropped the phone and Alex sat their thinking what to do and why did this happen to such sweet man who he treated like a son ever since they both met.

_"Natsume what am I going to do I'm really going to miss you I hope they would understand, I'm sure they will, I'll go there after I pick your body up I'll take one of your airplanes and make sure that they would be the first to know especially her. I know she's sweet and would understand what you did but I hoped that you would be the one to explain oh well I guess I'll do it I remember your reaction when you found out that she had babies you rushed to me and told me the good news because you were certain it was yours for you I hope it is because you loved her so much and I can't believe that a girl like her could cheat on you. I'll see her tomorrow and see what she and the others are really like I know that you love them so I shall take care of her for you." Alex thought. _

By then the news about Mikan having babies had already spread to America and the only thing they told the reporters was that it was someone from her past from the academy. The next day he claimed the body of THE NATSUME HYUUGA after warning the press that he himself would tell the public of his death. After he claimed it he got on board one of the Hyuuga corporations airplane though the staff didn't know about it. He soon found himself in front of the gate of the estate the body has been sent to the coroner's office to be checked again. He was soon in front of the door as he knocked a girl's voice was heard coming she said as soon as she opened the door he met face to face with our young brunette. "Are you Mikan Sakura I am Alex Cruz, Do you know a Mr. Natsume Hyuuga?" Alex asked "Yes to both and what do you ask." She said "Because I am his lawyer." Alex said


	14. The news 2: What

**_Chapter Fourteen: The news 2: What _**

"And why have you come here? Could we please wait until the others get home, and please come in and make yourself at home I shall make some snacks and shall just call a few people?" Mikan said with a smile but inside she felt different emotions just hearing his name mentioned.

"Yes thank you and I think its only proper if we wait until the others get home as well. This matter is about all of you as well." He said as he followed Mikan to the living room. He looked around and he saw that the house was huge of course he knew that because they would be living together their house should be huge and the fact that they are all successful in their business that its impossible for all of them to go bankrupt at the same time but what he was most surprised was that every exact detail that Natsume mentioned to him was correct even her warm smile.

Soon Mikan came back with a tray of tea and some chocolate chip cookies and howalons. Alex took the howalons and ate it he was surprised at how it was so delicious and soon after they heard babies crying and a man rushing out of an elevator with four babies he looked a lot like Natsume and of course he figured it out it was Natsume's dad Mr. Hyuuga Ryoichi Keito. "Mikanchan your babies want their mother. Oh we have a visitor who is he Mikanchan?" Mr. Hyuuga asked as Mikan took the babies one by one and made them stop crying and put them to sleep and placed them in a crib. As the man introduced himself and shook hands with Mr. Hyuuga who was of course surprised. Soon the door opened revealing a worried gang everyone was there after Mikan called Hotaru picked them up and rushed to Yoichi and Aoi's school and excused them. When they asked what the emergency was about the lawyer reintroduced himself to them.

"Why have you come cant Natsume see he has already done enough damage here?" Hotaru said "I will tell you but first may I ask if those babies are Natsume's Ms. Sakura?" Alex asked "Yes they are is that why you came to take away my babies?" Mikan said

"No not at all I just came here to tell you that Natsume is dead and to give you these love letters which he wrote and to give you this letter which he said was to explain everything and to read his will for all of you." Alex stated

"What when did he die? How? Why is he leaving his will to us?" Mikan asked

"Yesterday, a car accident and read the letter to find out." Alex stated

Mikan opened the letter and Hotaru read it out loud.

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**


	15. The letter and the truth

**_Chapter Fifteen: The letter and the truth_**

**Mikan**

**I'm sorry about the letter I gave you**

**It was the only way I could protect you the academy**

**Sent me to ****America**** to do missions I get paid and I started my own company**

**If your reading this now it means I am dead I am happy that at least you are**

**Now happy and I know those children are mine I always love you and always have**

**I never meant any of the words I wrote before and it pains me to do so**

**I know persona doesn't know about this because the academy kept it a secret from him because he started to love me as a son I hope he is taking care of you right now**

**Please tell our kids that I love them and more important I love you**

**I know that a lot of people would be after them and you so please be careful**

**I don't want you to get hurt I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it cause they would just hurt you I always love you and I always will that wont ever change**

**I know you are strong and I'll always watch out for you from above**

**I was such a coward to write those love letters and never send them to you**

**I always love you take care of yourself and make sure everyone is safe**

**Promise me please that you'll make sure our kids grow properly**

**And please tell the others I love them as well and I miss them**

**Especially you and dad and Aoi I'm sorry that I cant watch our kids grow**

**But I want them and everyone to be taken care of so I will leave you all with something and please take care of yourself please don't cry I hate it when you cry or when your sad I know the others hate it as well Please tell Aoi that I wish she would be the best she could same with Yoichi and tell dad that he should take care of himself and you and the babies. I love you forever.**

**Love, Natsume**

By the time Hotaru finished reading the letter Mikan was crying and the other girls had tears in their eyes and the boys were sad that they miss judged him when he was only doing that to protect them but when Hotaru looked down she saw something and read it out loud.

**P.S. Imai I know you're the one reading this I know your happy because your going to get money and your probably smirking right now and probably happy to know that I didn't hurt your baka of a best friend my polka dots for no valid reason right.**

And Natsume was right about all of it as the others heard this they all laughed even Mikan but when it all sank in Mikan yelled "Oh that pervert if only he was here and alive I would have killed him for bringing that name back" This made the others laugh more.

When they heard what they got they were surprised. Hotaru $ 1million, Ruka the same

Anna and Nonoko $ 50,000 each as well as Sumire and the other girls, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mucho $ 75, 000 each the same amount for the rest of the boys. The teachers $ 25,000

Aoi, Mr. Hyuuga & Yoichi $ 1 million each, Alex $ 40,000 and last but not the least Mikan and her babies the entire Hyuuga corp. and all his estate and belongings etc…

After that they talked about the funeral and how they were going to tell the media about his death and that they will reveal to the world that the father is and the first public appearance of the babies during dinner.


	16. Reunited with old friends

**_Chapter Sixteen: Reunited with old friends _**

The next day Mikan was out doing her groceries while Alex was at the estate on the telephone arranging for the big day that was supposed to come while they were preparing for the wake and final resting of Natsume Hyuuga's body. It was to be private and shall be published only after the announcement has been made. While the others were busy with their business Mikan was going back to her car when she bumped into four familiar people from the academy. They are Ryoma Shin, Ryuu Shin, & Akira Mikisa & Taka Noma all four are the head of a large company known all over as SAKIMA INC. and are all from the academy as Mikan's friends and the fact that Ryoma and Ryuu are twins and Ryoma likes Mikan but never can he separate Mikan and Natsume so he decided that when she needs him he'll be there for her. Back to the story.

"Oh sorry miss let me help you up I wasn't looking." Ryuu said

"Thanks" Mikan replied her hair covering her face.

"Here let us help you" Ryoma said

Once Mikan stood up she jumped for joy and started shouting it was only when Mikan hugged Akira that the four were able to recognize her.

"Mikan what are you doing here?" Akira asked

"I was grocery shopping. What about you guys where are you staying." Mikan asked

"Oh we just arrived and unfortunately we don't have a place to stay," Ryoma said

"Why don't you guys stay at my place I mean there is plenty of rooms you guys could use the empty guest houses there if you don't want a room you could live there if you like I mean we are all friends and that's what friends do for each other." Mikan said

'Seriously you won't mind us leaving there I mean the fact that we would be living with you is definitely not what we expected I mean we would just be bothering you I'm sure you have a lot of work to do I mean you are the head of a company." Akira stated

"You won't bother me and besides I'm sure the gang would be happy to see you." Mikan said "So the whole gang is staying with you. Anyway were wasting time let's go." Ryuu said and with that they placed their things inside the trunk of Mikan's car and headed for the estate, along the way Ryoma asked "so I heard you had kids last year and I'm sure its Hyuuga's but why won't you tell the press and how's Hyuuga's by the way?"

"First your correct and second the reason is he wanted me to leave him alone or so we thought he was just being sent to more missions that could harm me and my friends and third he's dead he died two days ago in a car accident and his funeral is in four days and that's when I'll announce everything," Mikan said "Oh were so sorry Mikan you have gone through a lot this past year haven't you?" Ryoma said "Yup at least I know that he kept his promise." Mikan said then they arrived and the boys were all shocked it was huge and there were average sized houses as guest houses all over the estate….

Then they got out and entered she called everyone's attention and they were shocked to see their old friends again and they were greeted nicely as Mikan explained everything to them it was lovely because you could feel the unity of a family there and they were all together.


	17. Together with everyone, funeral

**_Chapter Seventeen: Together with everyone, Funeral, The letters _**

It was the day before the funeral and Mikan decided to read the letters that came from Natsume and she was startled because the last letter sounded important from the beginning because usually it would say dear polka or dear cherries…. But the last letter.

**Mikan **

**I hope you know that I love you and would do anything for you **

**Even die for you. this letter is to warn you that something more dangerous than the AAO has once again shown itself it is a family that the academy fought once they are all powerful Alice users and they were once able to control the AAO they have great influences so please be on guard they aren't familiar with other Alice users and they don't know who the others are the group is called AKITO Group it's a group that was destroyed by the academy over 100 years ago but in return a lot of those who participates in the destruction died. Persona should know about it because it is part of the academies history. By the way if you read this please show this to persona and go to America and by now you would have probably decided to tell the world about the truth of the babies father so to prove it go to America at the bank not even my lawyer knows my password I'm sure you'll know and there is the proof if they still don't agree then there are some blood samples so you can have a DNA testing that should prove everything. Goodbye my love and please don't cry anymore. **

**Love, Natsume **

As soon as Mikan read this she was shocked not only because of the information contained by the letter but also because the date it said there December 10, 2007

The day that he died. She yelled so loud that everyone came rushing to her worried they found the letter and Hotaru read it and passed it to Persona who was furious because this information was crucial so he decided to upgrade the security. The next day Mikan woke up early and did her morning routines then went down and prepared breakfast for everyone because today was the funeral of Natsume once she was dressed she called everyone and they left. After the funeral the media wanted to know why Mikan and her gang were there and wondered what the big news was about they were shocked before when they learned that the Natsume Hyuuga was dead and that day was the funeral and the reason why they weren't to release this information yet but what shocked them the most was what Mikan announced. The Natsume Hyuuga was the father of her children and that Mikan was actually Natsume's girlfriend back at the academy to a lot of people that made sense considering the fact that they were classmates until graduation and the fact that he said he would always only love one girl. When they asked for a description all he said was she was pretty has long brunette hair and chocolate eyes and initials starting with M.S. that should have been a dead give away but his fan girls wouldn't approve without any proof. They were sure she couldn't so she showed them the love letter which they finally approved as worthy proof they believed her, and all the time they were their supporting her. Everyone together so they all decided they were going to America to settle this matter. But they didn't know more surprises await them and that's just going to lead them to the real reason for Natsume's sudden death.

Will they finish this mystery without getting hurt I doubt cause they just got involved in something far to terrible for them to imagine the group that Natsume was suppose to take down. What awaits them is something of a mystery not even Yura could tell. So read on… and find out thanks.


	18. To america and surprise

**_Chapter Eighteen: To _** **_America_****_ and a surprise?!? _**

The gang was all packed and ready they were going to America and settle things like claim the Hyuuga Corporation, the bank that for some reason only Mikan knew the password which even she was unsure of and they were also going to escort Alex back to America specifically to Hollywood because that's where their all going and they even brought the babies. So they were all set at the airport and they got into their private jet and relaxed. Mikan was spacing out more than usual and Ryoma was getting worried but he shrugged it off. When they arrived they quickly went to the bank everyone and I mean everyone was there the media has been expecting them but none in the mood to talk. When they got to the bank Mikan just gave the one of her expensive smiles that was enough for them to be insured that they would talk when the right time was to come.

Mikan and the others were put in a room and they made Mikan guess the passwords these are her answers, **Gakuen Alice, Central Town, Fluff Puff… **everyone laughed at Mikan because of her last answer then she remembered those times with Natsume so she thought and something came to mind its what Natsume always said before they end their nights walking back to the dorm so she said is it "**This Sakura tree has seen all through our relationship and even before we noticed our feelings it is a symbol of our love and I always want you to remember that I love you forever.**" They were all shocked at what Mikan had said and the fact that she remembered every last word then suddenly the bank manager said "Ms. Sakura that is correct Natsume was right you would be able to figure it out and he has always talked about you now please you may go in the vault assigned for Mr. Hyuuga." "Ok and I guess he does know me well" Mikan said with a smile

When they entered the Hyuuga vault they were all given keys to their assigned doors Mikan's was the biggest and she was the last one to open it, inside they saw jewelries that said it was to be given to Mikan, papers for all his investments and his corporation, money, pictures and letters all for Mikan, mangas…. but then the manager said "Oh no the letters how come there are only a few left someone has taken the others. They sweat dropped at how many letters there were but nonetheless found it alerting and suspicious could it have been some information in those letters. Mikan said I'll keep everything here and I trust this place like Natsume trusted it. The manager nodded and left all she took were things like his mangas, the pictures, the letters and his black cat mask. When they left the media was shocked to see that she was smiling while only taking the pictures the letters and the mangas they all went to the Hyuuga estate which was a little bit smaller than the one where Mikan and the others live in and they went to sleep for they knew that the next day would be a very tiring day for all of them so they all ate and said their goodnights holding onto the key that they were each given at the bank and smiling at how Natsume still decided to give them all something. They felt guilty with the fact that they have been thinking of him as someone cold hearted. They would make up for that by taking care of Mikan and her babies. Mean while somewhere in America "Miss we have successfully erased the memories of Mikan and the others" A man said

"That's good I don't want to see my little Mikan and her friends suffer because of Natsume's death they won't notice that their memories of him are gone because it will slowly disappear and the only one who can restore their memories of him is Natsume himself" a woman said "Yuka dear are you sure its safe for my precious daughter?" A man asked "Yes my love I'm sure its safe for our daughter" Yuka said.

A: N/ Thanks to helltishgurl for the reviews and thanks to all those who read it.


	19. After awhile

**_Chapter Nineteen: After awhile_**

It's been 3 years since Natsume's death and the gang still remembers him but they didn't tell the children much and they were all going to the cemetery to visit Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka are already married 2 years ago which makes it October 8, 2009 and they are now expecting their first child. Nonoko & Yuu are engaged so are Koko & Anna and Sumire & Mucho and Yura & Kitsuneme as well. Tsubasa & Misaki are getting married in a few days while the other couples are just dating. The manga was divided among the four kids and they shared it Ryoichi got one fourth of the huge collection while Matsuke has the other one fourth while the half of the mangas were for Ayame &Yuka though they all share it. One day the four asked "mom can you tell us about daddy? Please" Ayame begged "yeah mom please" Yuka also begged.

"alright your father was a gentle, generous, handsome, smart, kind man who was also very powerful and annoying we always used to fight about the nicknames he gave me and he loved reading mangas and hanging out by the Sakura tree actually that was where it all started he always loved the peace and quiet there but I would always disrupt it when I would yell at him or call him. He loves music and always takes things to seriously, he is always protecting me and he always tells me to sing if were alone and although he never met you even though he died three months after you were born he really loves you." Mikan said "Mom how come if he never met us how come he knows about us and how come you know that he loves us?" Matsuke asked "Well because ever since we left the academy we made a name for ourselves me and everyone here and your father left a week before graduation and started a business at first I was hurt because he didn't say good bye to me and just gave me a hurtful letter but then I found out that he was only doing that to protect me and everyone else then when you guys were born it was announced to the world but no one ever saw you guys but he knew that you were his children, then when he died the day after your uncle Alex came and gave us the news as well as some love letters and read the will we announced everything about the fact that you are his children after his funeral at first they didn't believe me but we showed them proof and all the while they were all with me it was also your first public appearance." Mikan finished

"Thanks mom." Ryoichi said "Your welcome and good night." Mikan said they also said goodnight to her and went to bed. _"I still remember the day you left me at the academy it still hurts but I know you did it for me. You hurt us both to protect me I wish you would let me protect you at least once ever since we met you've been trying to protect me. I wish you could see them grow they are so powerful and so determined to protect. Natsume I miss you." These thoughts are what have been flooding into Mikan's mind._

"Were all going to Europe for some vacation time we'll be back in a year, I hope nothing changes until then. Tomorrow would be a new day and the day we leave Japan. I feel something is about to happen. I guess I can't really say that we would get a vacation there being royalty and all. I have to finish packing their things and mine as well I'm glad they can come with me all of them. What awaits us is a mystery and so is the past." Koko heard all these thought as he read Mikan's mind suddenly "Finally I'm finished packing. Good job. Hooray." Koko laughed but continued reading he was laughing so hard that Anna asked him what was so funny and he said nothing then when he read Mikan's mind again he heard her say "Koko if you don't stop reading my mind I'm going to burn you into crisps and if you tell anyone what you read in my mind you are going to be buried so deep your going to reach hell do you understand me." Koko just nodded and said yes.


	20. Europe

**_Chapter Twenty: _** **_Europe_****__**

The next day Mikan and the others woke up early and prepared their things and they were off. The gang somehow felt uneasy about it like something was going to happen they all wished it was just a feeling even so if it wasn't they wished it was something good. When they arrived they were just astounded by the beauty of England with its old castles and buildings and its old sights. A lot of reporters were present not only because of Mira being the princess but also because they were celebrities and entrepreneurs at such a young age. Mikan is a singer and the others are part of her band but they rarely perform and Mikan became a solo artist but then after awhile the band stopped performing and Mikan stopped singing. Since the Hyuuga Company it didn't merge with the Sakura Company but was left in the hands of Keito Hyuuga and it entered the music business thus leads us back to where we are right now. (A: N they own music schools all over the world and Mikan often teaches when she has the time) When they arrived at the palace they were all were astounded by its beauty, everyone even Hotaru but hid, of course Kaname and Mira aren't after how many trips its just plain and the fact that its one of the so called homes of Mira because of her family being the royalties her sister married to the prince of… and the likes so they are used to it. After relaxing a bit they made their way to the throne room where Mira, Kaname and her family is waiting to greet them. The food has already been prepared and all the relatives are their even the cousins waiting for their special guests and the fact that they would finally see their grand children and nieces and nephews for the first time. When they arrived it was such a stunning view everyone wearing gowns and formal clothes and a banquet in front of them. Ayame and Yuka looked so cute Ayame with her long brown hair that's braided with her cute little black dress and red shoes and Yuka with her black hair in pigtails and she's wearing a cute white dress with black shoes. While Ryoichi and Matsuke wore matching outfits. After the banquet they were all brought to their rooms so they could rest because tomorrow they would be going on a tour around Europe. And after the summer vacation in Europe the four would be studying already. They all looked forward for they had a month before they would have to send the kids to school and for the first time actually make friends even though they don't need to go to school because they were already taught by Jinno and the other teachers. They were going to it for experience. The next day they had fun touring England and for a month that continued all over Europe they familiarized themselves with the structures that are there and its background and history. Finally was time for them to bring the four to school as people watched as a limousine and familiar people stepped out and instantly recognized the first person who stepped out it was non other than Mira and they bowed to show respect but still excited at the fact that she was their idol and so were the other people in the limo the next was Mikan Hyuuga followed by the others as people started to scream as they watched their idols slip out of the car. The last were four good looking children who they knew were the Hyuuga kids and were surprised to see them going to an average school. As they bid good bye to their family they all felt nervous of what was to come.

A: N I forgot to tell you that Mikan took Natsume's last name as been requested by Mr. Hyuuga and her friends and also for their children.


	21. School

**_Chapter Twenty one: School _**

As their new homeroom teacher walked in to the classroom telling them to wait until they are called they begin to talk to one another. "Ne I'm afraid what if they'll hate us." Ayame said "Don't worry if they hate us we wont leave each other behind right guys." Yuka said looking at the guys who just nodded and Matsuke said "If they hate us then we will stand by each other and if they like us at least were together." "Yeah and if they bully us we'll threaten them with our status." Ryoichi said and they all heard them being called so they went in holding hands the reactions of the class were "Kawaii" and their homeroom teacher named Ms. Cara told them to introduce themselves. "Hi I'm Ryoichi Hyuuga." "I'm Yuka Hyuuga" "I'm Matsuke Hyuuga" "I'm Ayame Hyuuga" "Its nice to meet you all." They were all welcomed nicely and the teacher left since they had a meeting. Two twin girls walked up to them and "Hi I'm Natasha Winston and this is Natalie were twins, would you guys want to be our friends?" "Sure" the four said in unison. Then a boy named Don introduced himself as the class president. Next was a boy named Luis then a girl named Sarah then another boy named Nathaniel then a girl named Maria then twin boys came and introduced themselves they are John and Theodore Nelson and another girl named Claire and they were the circle of friends. When they got back to the palace they told their family about it and just smiled at the thought of them making friends and the fact that it sounded like they were already close. All four kids inherited Mikan's attitude but Natsume's skills and swift movements. None of them were dense or stupid. They make the perfect combination. A lot has happened since that day though when Mikan remembers the pain of losing someone you love it hurts her. But now she has dealt with it very well and these things just made her stronger. The next day Mikan and the others dropped the four to school and Aoi and Yoichi at their high school as they were all heading to their meetings and the opening of their companies branches, they will make the European branch the main office while they are staying there though they are on vacation they still have their responsibilities as heads of companies. This continued for some time their habit until one day they announced that it would be parent's day and Mikan decided that she would be the one to go to the parent's day to get their cards and talk to the teachers, while Mr. Hyuuga, Hotaru and Ruka who would go to Aoi and Yoichi's school seeing as the others were busy.

A/ N: it's almost the climax of the story and their would be a big surprise for all of the readers because of it. You'll be happy if you know what I'm talking about. To helltishgirl Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry for not writing sooner but I had exams and lots of projects to do. Anyway helltishgirl I hope you already have an idea on what I mean. It's going to be great fun.


	22. Meet a stranger

**_Chapter Twenty Two: Meet a stranger _**

As Mikan was sitting down talking to Ms. Cara the homeroom teacher "Mrs. Hyuuga I'm very pleased and at the same time surprised at how intelligent your children are even if they don't listen in class or even if they are asked things for higher levels. They are very talented as well and very skillful they should have been advanced already." "Thank you but their just like their father very smart, skillful, and kind. The fact that some of their uncles and aunts are teachers they were taught everything even up to the knowledge of college graduates and more and all of us came from one school on Japan and I was always the last one to catch up in academics but with everyone's help I became a special star student like them. The reason why I haven't let them go to a higher class is because I want them to know how going to school is with your friends and people the same age as you and the fact that they won't be too pressured." "Well then I guess a lot of people are waiting so here are their cards and see you again Mrs. Hyuuga." "Bye". As Mikan was walking out she saw a man with black hair and red eyes was about to enter the room so she figured that it must be a parent so she decided to leave but as she was about to leave the man looked up and saw her.

_Mikan's POV _

_Well as I said good bye to the teacher and stood up I took a look at their cards and opened the door I saw that they got all perfect marks and as I looked up I saw a man with black hair and red eyes and I thought that he looks exactly like someone I know but I just don't know who it is anyway I wonder whose parent is he? Anyway I better get home and congratulate the four. _

**End of POV **

As Mikan reached the palace she quickly told the teachers who were of course happy about it and she also told the kids who were pleased. Once the others got home they decided to give them a party because even Aoi and Yoichi got all perfect scores. So they decided to talk about what happened that day and Mikan quickly forgot about that man. A few days later Mikan was walking going shopping since she had nothing to do. She was going from store to store and buying what she thought was nice. By the time she finished she called her personal driver and told him to bring the things she bought home and she'll just walk home or call him and the driver gave a nod. As Mikan was walking around she spotted a bakery which she knew very well and decided to get some strawberry shortcake, blueberry cheesecake and of course some other pastries she recalled that Natsume loved blueberry cheesecake and so did Aoi. This made her smile so she decided to buy instead of pestering Anna & Nonoko who were quite busy. Somewhere a man was sitting inside his car driving home when he suddenly remembered he forgot something that he promised to buy so he went to the closest bakery he could find and there it was the same bakery Mikan went to. As the man entered he noticed a familiar face of a girl but decides not to bother her right now since he needed to buy some cakes for him and his nieces who loved strawberry shortcake and a blueberry cheesecake for himself he started to make his way to the counter when he gazed at the brunette girl who had bought a lot of pastries he followed her every movement with his beautiful crimson eyes and then turned to the girl in the counter who was looking at him dreamily then ordered what he wanted when he paid he noticed that the brunette girl was having a hard time carrying all the packages and as he was walking out the girl started walking but with all the boxes that were their she couldn't see until…


	23. Reminds me of someone

**_Chapter Twenty three: Reminds me of someone _**

Mikan bumps in to someone and all the packages she was carrying fell though they were safe and as she was about to fall someone her grabbed her hand in time and pulled her up and she was just about to apologize and say thank you to the person who she had bumped in to but was caught surprised it was that man again from the school she was so shocked and yet she cant remember why she feels so nostalgic with him as if he was from some past or something but she just shook the thought away meanwhile the man in front of him was shocked to see the girl he has been staring at bump in to him and then he suddenly felt so nostalgic being with her but shook that thought away he help Mikan pick up the boxes "Thank you" "Your welcome" "Can I offer you a ride?" "No I can manage I'll just call my driver to pick me up." As Mikan called for her driver the man spoke up. "I saw you at the parent teacher conference a few days ago so I suspect that your children got perfect scores since you were smiling and Ms. Cara told me that you have for kids and that they all got perfect scores." "I'm Nathan Winston by the way." Mikan was looking at the man in front of her who had raven hair and crimson eyes he also had a well built body and perfectly tanned skin. Just then Mikan's car came so she said good bye and got in the car. When she got home she quickly forgot about the meeting and brought out the cakes and called everyone. Meanwhile Nathan was busy thinking about the girl he just met that was when he realized that he didn't know who she was. He cursed himself for not asking. The next day Mikan dropped the kids of at school then dropped Aoi & Yoichi at their school then headed home since she had no work and she was also busy planning the upcoming birthday of her four kids she had planned to let their friends sleep over then with their guardians go to Paris & Spain to enjoy then go to Disney land then bring them home. Ryoma and the other three were waiting for their business client who had apparently been late since the other staff of his company was already there. When he finally walked in they were shocked with what they saw the man before them is Nathan they were shocked because they feel like they see a long lost friend who they just don't know. Nathan's attitude: Grumpy, Cold, Silent… when he walked in everyone went silent and Nathan seated himself on a chair end eyes the four men in front of him. For some reason he didn't feel like talking so he decided that he would head out as soon as it was done. After it was done he stood up and shook his hands with them and left. That night he was preparing for a party that was said to be very important since it was to be held at the palace he decided to take his nieces since he knew that the royal family and their friends are quite fond of kids and want to have some come and play with the royal children. What he didn't know was that Natalie and Natasha was already planning to sneak up and beg him to bring them to the party since they knew that the other members of their gang would be there. When they got there Nathan was surprised to see Ryoma, Ryuu, Akira & Taka were there as well so he walks up to them and greets them and asks them if they were close with the royal family and they just nodded just then the door suddenly open and people line up Nathan was in front with the twins and scans the room and found that there were other children there and noticed that the people with them were the ones from Natasha & Natalie's class then suddenly there was an announcement the royal family was going to enter.


	24. The Royal Family

**A / N: I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Alice Academy **

**_Chapter Twenty four: The royal family _**

The first person to enter was the queen & king followed by their other family members then came the Princes & Princesses and then Mira & Kaname enter with Mikan and her four children at this Nathan was surprised to see Mikan there. Behind Mikan was Hotaru & Ruka followed by Koko & Anna then Nonoko & Yuu…then followed by the royalties of Japan who are Sakura and her gang while the magical creatures were in their false forms as they passed they all bowed to show respect to them and at the end of the line stood Ryoma and the others which surprised Nathan they were standing their and stood in front of the royalties and bowed while waiting for the members to pass when the children arrived the four were picked up by Taka & Akira while Ryoma & Ryuu took hold of Mikan's hands and led her to her seat and there they were the entire Royal Family who all looked stunning everyone from the gang was there even the teachers & Mr. Hyuuga they were all shocked to see that there were so many finally Mira stood up and said

"Welcome everyone I am so glad to see you all here and having fun thank you for coming and I know you are all shocked to see so many members here first let me tell you that My cousins the royal family of Japan is here as well to celebrate with us & I'm sure you are all wondering as to why there are children here well they are the close friends of my nieces & nephews so I think that we should all enjoy this party." After that everyone was doing what they were doing before while the children were playing around Mikan was scanning the room while the others were doing their own things. Mikan stood up and went to the person who she noticed was the man from yesterday she walks up to him and started a conversation with him "Hi Nathan I'm sorry about not being able to introduce myself yesterday my name is Mikan Hyuuga by the way." "Hey and I wonder where is your husband he didn't walk with you through the processions." "He's dead he died shortly after the kids were born by a car accident." "Oh I'm so sorry." "It's alright so I see that you are with Natasha & Natalie the best friends of my little Ayame & Yuka. Where's your wife I don't see her anywhere." "Oh I don't have one and they are just my nieces but I am their legal guardian since their parents are dead." "Oh anyway I really was surprised to see you here." Just then an announcement was said "Please join me in welcoming my cousin who you all know in the music industry to perform followed by our gang please welcome Mikan Sakura." Mira said. Nathan was shocked for he didn't know that Mikan was the very same Mikan Sakura he had heard all about the very same girl who was able to make him stop what he was doing and listen. First time he had heard her was when he was on his flight back to England he didn't know who she was and frankly didn't care but then he saw it in the airport people were cheering because it was playing the concert…


	25. Mikan sakura

**_Chapter Twenty five: Mikan Sakura _**

_Flashback five years ago: _

A raven haired man was inside the airport waiting for his plane to arrive he really didn't bother about all the celebrity things then he heard people yelling and an announcer introducing a girl named Mikan Sakura at first he didn't bother with it until he heard a gentle, melodic & beautiful voice singing he then turned his attention to the screen where they were showing the live concert of Mikan when he turned his head he saw a beautiful woman singing he quickly figured out who it was but by the time the song was about to be finished he had to go to the plane. When he got back to Europe he quickly found out everything about her like, she was a successful business woman, an actress, a model…

He was astounded at how talented she was he thought of her as perfect. He was now a big fan of Mikan but was saddened when he heard that she was to do her last concert.

_End of flashback _

When Nathan turned back to look at Mikan on stage the music started playing then Mikan started to sing everyone felt so relaxed at her voice. It was so beautiful by the time she was finished singing they all had tears in their eyes and they were clapping loudly.

When Mikan got down she immediately went to Nathan and started to have a conversation again until "Mikan I want you to meet someone." Ryoma said while he approached Mikan and Nathan. "Alright, I'll talk to you later Nathan." Mikan said while approaching Ryoma and Taking his hand when Nathan saw this he didn't know why but he felt jealous and every time he saw Ryoma he felt angry. When Nathan took a look around the crowd he saw that a lot of the royalties were all famous or successful businessmen and women. While he looked around someone caught his eye it was none other than his favorite technology magazine editor Hotaru Imai who by the way sells gadgets at a very high price I might add of course all invented by her. He was surprised to see everyone there the whole circle of friends complete but for him just seeing them all was so nostalgic for some reason. He always thought that there never were true friends that friends were made to betray each other at the end but when he saw them he knew they would always be there for each other and the fact that he felt like he has known them for a longtime scared him because it was impossible right? It was impossible because aside from their status and popularity he knew nothing about them. Then he turned his eyes and fixed them to a girl smiling he seemed to know her from somewhere from his past. Mikan he knew the girl from her status and popularity as well but it felt like he knew her more than that like there was something else from his childhood something he knew was to come. Just then a familiar girl was walking up to him at first he couldn't make out who it was but when she stopped in front of him he bowed as a sign of respect.

A/N: hope you liked it and as for the person you will know her soon enough she is after all one of the characters from the start of the story.


	26. Who are you?

**_Chapter Twenty Six: Who are you?_**

"Sir there's no need for that you make me feel like an old woman."

"But your majesty I must show respect to you." Nathan Said

"Call me Mira, Mira Hisami." The Young Woman from earlier said

"Then please call me Nathan, Nathan Winston at your service."

"Nathan I see that you have created a friendship with my cousin and that your children have befriended my nieces and nephews where is your wife."

"Oh it's true I have befriended your cousin and it seems Natasha and Natalie as well but I don't have a wife they are my late sisters children I was given custody as stated in the will."

"Oh how sad, why you don't have a wife I'm sure a lot of women would like to have you as a husband oh well the other women in this place would be happy."

"I guess but I haven't found the right girl yet I'm sure she's waiting for me."

"Yeah but sometimes if you don't make a move then maybe that girl wouldn't find you or would grow tired of waiting and find somebody else."

"Alright then."

"Hey Nathan you know sometimes you have to be aware of your surroundings and know who's right in front of you sometimes that's the only way to know who's the perfect match for you."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Hey Nathan have we met some where before cause you look familiar."

"No we haven't and everyone here looks familiar cause their all the wealthiest people in the world."

"No you just look like someone from Mikan's and my past that's all but I know it's impossible since he died years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss and I think my face is common in Japan. By the way how did he die anyway?"

"Not really, he died because of a car accident years ago, you know you should be careful of fire don't go near it or you might get burned."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about? What does that mean anyway?"

"Oh sorry it's just that I can feel other peoples aura and yours felt like a flame and it usually means that you had a bad past with a fire or you have a dark and mysterious past that sometimes you wish to forget or have already forgotten or you might have danger surrounding you or you might have found your happiness or in another term you have found your light to your darkness. You know my friend who passed away had the same aura as you while some only had one of those signs he had all it really made me happy to know that he could still smile all because of my cousin she was our light in the darkness that covered us and when she lost her own light we gave her ours and she as well found another light her children so anyway I think that sums up my explanation don't you think do you get what I meant by the way?"

"Yeah I did."

"Bye Nathan I got to go."

"Good bye Mira."

"Nathan would you like to be a chaperone on the kid's birthday?" Mikan asked

"Sure I'll be there and thanks as well." Nathan said


	27. Dreams and Nightmares

**_Chapter Twenty Seven: Dreams and Nightmares _**

After the party as almost everyone was asleep Mira was awake staring at a picture in her hands. "Why is it that they can't see the similarities he looks like him even has the same aura, voice, somewhat attitude and eyes but why can't they see it did something happen to them that I am unaware of did I let my guard down not to notice that someone did something to them or was I too busy to sense that someone did something and my powers worked with me unaware of it?" Meanwhile Mikan was dreaming of something her room was not to far away from the kids and Mira and Kaname's room.

_Mikan's Dream: _

"Natsume can we go to central town?" Mikan asked

"Alright" Natsume said

"Ne, Natsumekun do you think all this would last forever because it seems like a dream if it is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"Baka if it will last forever,"

_If it is a dream then I wouldn't want to wake up as well _

After that Mikan had another dream

_2nd dream _

I wonder where Natsume is taking me. Mikan thought

"Oi Mikan lets go." Natsume said and while they were walking they went to the sakura tree and when Mikan saw it she was surprised since it had the perfect view of the sunset since it is in the top of the highest hill in the academy, there were candles and food and the picnic blanket. Just then AAO members came out and grabbed them. _END OF DREAM _

"AAHHHHH" Mikan Yelled just then Mira and the others barged in and saw Mikan crying they comforted Mikan then returned to their rooms. Meanwhile somewhere in a house a man was having the same dream and the man woke up and realized he was sweating and was thinking about the dream and the girl he couldn't hear her name, see her face or even hear what he was being called because it was either a blur or the girl had her back on him. He looked at the time it was just 2:30 am and he was already awake so he decided to go back to sleep. Just to be awakened by another shout yes this time it was Hotaru, why? Because she was giving birth to her first child. With Ruka and everyone beside her she was rushed to the clinic/hospital inside the palace and after ten hours they were finally allowed in and to see Hotaru and the baby. She was holding her baby girl who she was still thinking a name for suddenly Ruka came up to her and asked her if they could call the baby girl Runa Imai Nogi. Hotaru agreed it was a great name for their child but they wondered what her Alice would be just then Mira walked in and said that the child is a multi Alice user her Alice being invention, light & darkness and pheromone like her father at this Hotaru and Ruka smiled at each other.

A/N: Guess who it is I won't tell you. The story is almost at an end. If you were confused on why Hotaru had a baby it's because she was pregnant in other chapters my next chapter by the way would be based five months after this and Nathan and Mikan would continue to see each other because of business and parties.


	28. Happy Birthday

**_Chapter Twenty Eight: Happy Birthday _**

At last it was the say the four have been waiting for the birthday of the four kids. Yes it is November 28, 2010 it wasn't just their birthday but their fathers as well if only he didn't die but they decided to just have a mass the day after. Mikan, the kids (the quadruplets and the twins and all their other friends were there) and Nathan just arrived in Disney land. Mikan was sad at first that Hotaru and the others can't go with them but she just accepted it and decided that the whole family would just celebrate together. The kids enjoyed their time while Mikan and Nathan was left alone they walked around the park and when it was time for lunch they all met up and ate then went on their separate ways again and only met up during dinner then went to sleep the next day Nathan took the twins and half of the kids while Mikan took the other half, when Mikan was walking with the kids someone accidentally pushed her and when she tried to stand up she couldn't because it was to painful and saw that she was bleeding the kids gasped and the siblings ran to Nathan and told him what happened Nathan instantly ran to Mikan and saw she really was bleeding badly cause she landed on some sharp rocks so Nathan carried Mikan bridal style to the parks clinic where she was treated and since Mikan couldn't walk properly Nathan carried Mikan to her room. The next day Mikan was limping and as she went down she bumped into Nathan who caught her just in time and pulled her as if though they were in a hug, they both blushed while Mikan said thank you and they both went down with Nathan's assistance of course. The next and final day was fun for all of them though Mikan was still limping and when night came Mikan decided to take a stroll since her feet didn't hurt as muck anymore. She reached a secluded area on a hill with a beautiful SAKURA TREE and a lake and she was surprised to see Nathan there. He was looking at the sky while Mikan approached Nathan heard her footsteps and turned to look at her, at the sight of her he instantly smiled and motioned her to seat beside him he was awestruck when Mikan smiled to him which only added to her beauty in the moonlight. They just sat there enjoying each others company and talking form time to time. "What are you doing here Nathan" "Oh I'm just looking because I feel like this scene looks so familiar like it's in my past." "I know I feel the same way." Then the next day Nathan and Mikan woke up early and called everyone to leave. When they arrived at the airport they waited for the driver to pick them up and when Mikan was heading back from the bathroom she bumped into Nathan and they headed back together but that moment was to sweet for them Nathan then crashed his lips against hers and they shared a very passionate kiss as if they were meant for each other they broke apart blushing crimson they both looked at each other and their eyes met they quickly turned their heads and walked back as if nothing happened though each others touch still lingered in each other. They thought no one was looking but they were wrong eight pairs of eyes were watching happily four of them from the siblings while the other four were from two pairs of siblings. They were happy while the four thought _this is the best birthday ever_. When they got home Mikan and the others decided to keep what they saw a secret. When they arrived at the palace they went inside and were surprised to see that they had planned a surprise party. This truly was the best birthday ever. But the on coming storm would ruin their happy life or at least stall it until the truth is revealed and change their lives.

Little did they know someone was watching them from a far starting a war.

The academy, the AAO and they will stand to fight and protect what matters the most.


	29. The Attack

**_Chapter Twenty Nine: The Attack _**

Nathan was invited to the palace for dinner and so he took the twins with him, while having dinner Nathan received a call saying it's almost time which left Nathan confused but shrugged it of. After dinner Nathan and Mikan went to the palace gardens and decided to talk about what happened the other day they found the perfect spot it looked exactly perfect SAKURA TREES, A HILL, LAKE and MOON LIGHT and some lamp lights and FIREFLIES they sat down and leaned on each other the music that surrounded them only made things more romantic. "Hey why did you kiss me the other day?" Mikan asked "I don't know I guess you looked so beautiful and that I have fallen deeper in love with you as time passed." "Really I love you too Nathan." Just then they hard a large explosion coming from the palace and people screaming, guards running to their posts. Nathan and Mikan rushed in to the palace. _This is what they meant but of all the families why them is it because their rich and powerful._ When they got there Mikan noticed that Nathan and the twins were no longer with them and the royalties except for the kids remained calm for they knew of their powers. Suddenly they heard gun shots and felt Alices being used and so they decided to change into their other forms but as they were about to the door suddenly burst open with many men running to them and in the middle stood Nathan, Natasha and Natalie in the near end was John and Theodore Nelson the Winston's cousin looking really sad because they knew they had to fight against their friends but they had to do it. What they didn't know was that their opponents were strong Alices and that someone already knew this was coming so she made her choice being the first one to snap out from shock Mira said "I guess we really have no choice but to fight but did you really have to bring the children in to this. Guys I guess you know what to do." **Yes** was their reply but sadness was in their eyes. "The battle had started so the Academy and AAO should be here right away Mikan, Sakura, Eriol I think we should start now." Mikan and the rest gave a nod while their friends/enemies were shocked at what Mira said. "I call on you the forces of darkness and Light" Mira started

"We call on you as the royalties of matter I the empress Mikan Sakura"

"Call on you to release us and let us change." Mira & Mikan Said while Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin and Syaoran released their wands and swords. (A/N: Tomoyo and Meilin are Mistresses of the Sun card and Moon card and Syaoran as the Master of the clow cards.) The rest prepared to transform even the GUAR DIANS. When they were finished everyone was shocked at their looks and Mikan was no longer a brunette but a black haired girl with black eyes she still looks the same though then what shocked them is what Hotaru and Mikan was called "Well it's nice to see you again Dark Empress Mikan Sakura and the Duchess of darkness and light Hotaru Imai" Mira said. "That's our ranking as royal family members huh." And soon the fight broke out and if you looked at Mikan's eyes you could see the darkness, pain and sadness in her eyes. You could see the kids being protected by the guards. The enemy kids were also being protected and were frightened at what might happened even though they were alices but they still fought made sure they wouldn't kill anyone. The war began, the others arrived, the secret she kept inside about to be revealed.


	30. Secret Revealed

**_Chapter Thirty: Secret Revealed _**

Mikan was fighting against one of the members of the AKITO GROUP with her uncle persona beside her and to her right was Keito Hyuuga using his flame alice which doesn't affect his life span because he and the others are in the fifth form. Nathan was surprised at how well they fight and at how powerful they are then he turned his eyes to see Mikan fighting as if it really wasn't her. "I guess its time for me to kill you now I was really having fun but I have a lot more people to play with." Persona said then smirked. In an instant half of the people in front of him were dead. **On the other side.** Mira and Kaname were fighting they haven't even break a sweat she was having fun.

Mira then talked to Kaname through their minds _"Kaname I think I should come clean." _

_"About what." "The secret." "What secret?" "Do you really want to know ahead of time I'll tell everyone by the way did you notice anything familiar about Nathan?" _

_"What do you mean?" "He has an _ _Alice__ the _ _Alice__ of flame and" "your right wait I thought that only the Hyuuga's and us were supposed to have it apparently not." _

_"He looks a lot like…" "Your right he does look like… he even has the same aura, voice and attitude towards Mikan. Do you really think it's…?" "Yeah I do even their DNA's match but it doesn't match the one from the buried body."**End of conversation.**_

They continued fighting then Mira looked at the others who were actually doing a good job. She then turned her attention to Nathan who was apparently defeating the men making sure he doesn't kill anyone because they think they would be important in their organization. Mira decided to read his mind. **Nathan's Mind.**_ I hate this why do I have to fight especially against them and her. I love her why can't faith be with me this time why can't I be happy with her I love her I love Mikan Sakura why can't I be with her I feel like I know her from even before. That kiss we shared it was so passionate and to think one of us might die soon by each others hands." _**End. **Hmm interesting just as I thought.

It's almost time for everyone to know even him. "My so everyone I think it's time for you to know the truth." "What the hell do you mean?" "Oh so everyone is listening now and I see you are still fighting so I would use my shadow manipulation Alice and my nullification Alice to make you listen." "I have no time for this Mira." Mikan said

"Oh trust me this you will all have time for." "What do you mean?" They said in unison

"Let me ask you Nathan do you know who you really are?" "I'm Nathan Winston member of the AKITO Group." "And do you know your other identity." "I have no other Identity." "Of course you do after all you have been having dreams the same dreams like Mikan." "What do you mean?" "My and I thought it would be obvious by now Natsu-kun or shall I say the Academies Black Cat Natsume Hyuuga." "What are you talking about Mira, Who is this Natsume person?" "Mira Natsume's dead." Kaname said playing along. At the mention of the name Natsume, Nathan's head hurt and he remembered everything. "He isn't dead because DNA doesn't match from the one from the academy taken when they were in elementary and the body buried but the one I secretly took from Nathan and the one from the elementary matches." At this Nathan's head hurt more then he finally understood. He really was the Natsume Hyuuga now he had even more reason to take his family away from the group and join the other side and so they did.


	31. No

**_Chapter Thirty One: No _**

Natsume was back and Mira still had her hold on everyone just then Natsume asked a question that even the others were surprised about. "Mira how did you know who I was when no one not even I could tell." "Easy I followed the clues and tested your DNA it was simple enough and for a fact that you should blame Mikan's mother for erasing their memory." "Oh alright then." "Um excuse me but who are you anyway I mean really who are you and why does she keep calling you Natsume I thought your name was Nathan who are you really please tell me?" Mikan said "Of all the people I would have thought you would be the one to be able to remember me Mikan." Having said that Natsume was allowed to move since Mira knew what he was going to do and so he approached Mikan and tilted her head up and kissed her passionately suddenly a bright light surrounded Mikan and her friends and Mikan released a huge amount of nullification energy that allowed everyone to move so Mira just decided to continue the fight with Natsume and everyone from his "family" agreed that they would fight with the academy. Mikan protecting the kids wasn't having any troubles but what was bothering her is the things they say like. "It's too bad we can't play with you anymore we have to kill you or maybe we could play right now." And so on this made Natsume's blood boil and burned the man just then when Natsume turned around to face his opponents he was caught of guard one of the men he was fighting with had a very strong alice and so he took of his control devices and aimed it at him but Mikan noticed and ran in front of him and blocked it but she was too tired that her nullification didn't work properly and so she was hit just then everyone's eyes widened because Mikan lay on the floor weak, panting, half dead. Everyone yelled in unison "No" Mira ran and nullified every alice and beat up all the men who were there and tied her up Mira noticed that Mikan's shield was down and so she used her Alice of Life and Mikan fainted every dead body was already sucked in and so the children were free to look not much damage no blood just then Natsume spoke up. "Why is it that I can never be with her? Why does it always have to be us suffering? Why is it when I have finally found her this happened? Why it is something bad like this always happens to us? Why?" Just then the doors opened and they took the men away and informed them that the ambulance had arrived and offered to carry Mikan to the ambulance but Natsume picked her up and walked through the door with everyone without even bothering to look at any reporter. They just went straight to the best hospital with a look of grief in their eyes just then Mira spoke. "Mikan isn't dead she's asleep though I don't know when she'll wake up." "How is it better?" "At least she isn't dead."

When they got to the hospital they were all immediately treated and Mikan was rushed into the emergency room they all waited for us to wake up. "This can't be happening." "No it's not true I'm sure of it. It can't be true." "Mikan wake up already."

"Mom pleases wakeup" the four begged to think it was only a few days before Christmas before her birthday and a few days after their birthday. She didn't wake up at all. "So you are my children?" "Who are you really?" "I was your mom's boyfriend until we left the academy and I guess that sort of means I'm your biological father." "Wow but I thought our dad died." "I guess the body you found wasn't really mine. Don't worry I'll take care of you until your mother wakes up."


	32. Awake

**_Chapter Thirty Two: Awake _**

It's almost two years since Mikan fell into a coma and no one has answered the media on what happened even though they are still waiting for an answer. Meanwhile Hotaru clutching her baby girl was wishing that Mikan would wake up already. Natsume never left Mikan's side and everyone made sure that they would visit her every time. Mikan was already transferred to the hospital/clinic inside the palace and the kids were being home schooled and everyone was doing their business inside the palace so it would be easier to see her, none of them has really gotten any proper rest. It was now Christmas and they are all wishing she would wake up and Natsume was blaming himself for not protecting her and thinking it was his fault because she jumped in front of him just to save him couldn't take it so he decided to just stay by her side. A few days later it was finally New Year and Mikan's birthday, Hotaru said "Mikan please wake up it's been two years and were going to celebrate another birthday of yours here please just wake up." After that everyone left to get something except Natsume who was given a room but he never used it. He looked at Mikan she looked so peaceful and beautiful then he did something unexpected he kissed her and then broke away then held her hand. Just then everyone came in with food and the maids who really loved the gang for their kindness came in and prepared a table. The gang thanked them and after awhile Mikan's grip on Natsume's hand became tighter and this got his attention he called everyone's attention suddenly Mikan stated to stir then her eyes opened. Everyone was overjoyed and rushed closer to her while Mikan saw the first thing or rather the first person and hugged him and said "Oh Natsume it is you I'm so glad please don't ever leave my side." "Of course I won't ever leave you again so please don't make me so worried anymore." "Hai."

"Mikan how come you just woke up now? I mean it's been two years since the attack."

"I know and the reason why I woke up was I felt someone kissing Me." at this everyone turned their heads to look at Natsume who was still holding Mikan's hand and he just nodded as a sign of yes he did kiss her. Just then Mira said "Interesting so the sleeping beauty method and romantic kiss." Everyone understood it because they all know the story. They knew that finally the trouble was finished everything was. It was so nice but they would have to stop this for they knew they still had to explain to the public what happened since they were still awaiting an answer from them so an appearance would be necessary but first they had to make sure Mikan was alright and better so they called a doctor to check on her. The doctor said that she was alright and discharged her and they were happy because they wouldn't spend her birthday in a hospital room. They all planned everything especially the confrontation they wondered if they could pull it of.


	33. Truth Comes out

**_Chapter Thirty Three: Finally the truth comes out _**

The gang made a public announcement saying that they will finally address the issue from two years ago. When reporters asked why it took them so long to respond to the questions they merely said that they were waiting for the right time and were also waiting for someone to wake up. At that statement the reporters became confused but decided to wait. Finally the day came and everyone was preparing and since no one has seen them in public since the attack this made things harder for everyone. Mikan wondered why they didn't make the announcement earlier but knew that it would be better if they explained together. So the day finally came. "We would like to inform you about what recent discoveries we had and please understand that we have a reason for keeping all the facts in for so long." Mira said just then a reporter asked _"Why is it that you really did take long for you to answer to the world our questions?"_ "Because my cousin Mikan Sakura was put into a coma after the attack and had only just woken up and we need her to as proof to make explanations easier for the second half which would connect the pieces together."_"But what is it that you're talking about?" _"First Nathan Winston is really Natsume Hyuuga." _"But why is it that he is Natsume Hyuuga when you guys said so yourself." _"Alright then the reason is we have found out that person who died was actually one of the trained assassin's who matched his description so he got plastic surgery and was ordered to eliminate Natsume and take over his life. But what they didn't count on was a struggle in the car and so the assassin died while Natsume got seriously injured and had amnesia. He was taken in by the same group who tried to kill him finding him of great value for the group the same group who attacked us. He was given to the Winston Family the family that was being threatened and controlled by the group. Luckily I noticed who he was on time and managed to stop the others before it was to late because I had my doubts how he could just die so easily but I didn't even bother to test the DNA from the body, the one which I got when we were still in the academy and just tested it when I saw him in the party. The DNA wasn't a match between the body and the one from the academy the man who we thought was Natsume was actually Taka Mikuro. Luckily the DNA from the academy and the one I took from Nathan or shall I say Natsume was a match. That is enough proof and that is enough information for you. I hope all of you could piece together everything by my explanation." _"Your highness on behalf of all the press companies we would like to thank you for your time."_

A/N: In case you were wondering why it seemed so easy I skipped a lot of parts.


	34. How my wish came true

**_Chapter Thirty Four: When another secret is revealed they all unfold /How My wish Came true. The End _**

"Well at least that's over with I mean anymore announcements like that and the people might lose their trust on us I mean the news was a big shocker. Well I guess we better sleep we still have a meeting tomorrow and then we go back to work. Good night you guys." Mira said and was just about to walk when suddenly a messenger came and delivered her a note and said that it was important concerning the council so Mira understood and took it and read it.

**You're Highness, **

**I am pleased to hear that you are all right and that you have already chosen members for the council. I hope you have already told them about it and kept the other secrets for the proper time but I feel the time is approaching and that we must meet them soon before time runs out and we are completely replaced by you. **

**I hope to meet with them tomorrow. More dangers shall come and they shall be tested if they all truly belong together by the hands of fate and destiny. A new evil is about to rise and you shall all be prepared on what is to come I know the card mistress and their friends have already been tested and had passed but yours haven't though we have already agreed to your relationship you shall be the one to test them by using the gates and test them you shall also do the other tests it shall all be based on them if they succeed then they shall be granted to stay together if they do not prove how strong their love is then they shall be pulled away by the hands of fate and destiny I wish you to prepare them. **

Mira read the note and her eyes widened she dropped the note a little bit shocked and started to cry as she dropped down on her knees, she knew all of them had gone through enough but this was to much already and they have no other choice. When they saw this they immediately rushed to her worried of what had happened, Hotaru picked up the note and her eyes widened she knew what that meant and couldn't stand it. Mira stopped crying and stood up she then said "You should all go to sleep I shall cancel everything planned tomorrow we have an important meeting to go to tomorrow and I shall brief you about something's afterwards and please don't worry about me I'm fine." She smiled at everyone and grabbed the note from Hotaru and left while Kaname walked with her by her side he knew something was wrong and he had to talk to her he would do it later in their room. They all waited the next day and when the day finally came Mira told them the secrets which shocked them and the most dangerous part of their relationship. When Mira finished and said I know that you can all pass the test.

A few years later you can see Mikan and Natsume outside looking at the stars with Natsume hugging her just then Mikan spoke. "I guess my wish really did come true even if that wasn't part of the plan." "What wish?" Natsume asked "Have you forgotten silly the wish that I made back at the Academy when we saw a shooting star." "Well I guess that makes the two of us. I wished for the same thing." Then the next scene was everyone together looking up.

If your wondering what happened to the four friends mainly Ryoma, Ryuu, Akira and Taka lets just say they fell in love with Mikan's European cousins and they lived Happily ever after.

**THE END **

**A/N:** I know it was rushed and the ending sucked but I'm thinking of making a sequel to it so that I can tell you what's going to happen during the test.


End file.
